


Учитель

by Alexandra_Pest



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest
Summary: Все мы помним, как на кануне матча с Тоухо (Тоо) ребята решили подтянуть Кагами по ряду предметов, чтобы тот смог играть. В то время Тецу было поручено научить своего напарника ряду предметов: географии, мировой истории и японской. Но давайте представим, что Тайга уже несколько дней остается со своей тенью один на один (не считая учебников), без возможности делать какие-либо личные дела. Что может произойти тогда?
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	Учитель

Это был один из уже ставших такими привычными, приевшимися вечеров. Попрощавшись с ребятами из клуба, Тайга направился к себе домой, однако не один. Да и в общем за последнюю неделю он ни разу не приходил домой без компании. Не сказать, что веселой и радостной, но досуг это скрашивать помогало, поэтому жаловать не приходилось. Вернее, не принималось.

Он бы с великой радостью проводил бы до своей квартиры какую-нибудь девушку-милашку, чтобы «поразвлекаться» с ней, как следует, пока Рико запрещала играть ему в баскетбол, но этому не суждено было сбыться. Так и сейчас вместо какой-нибудь мулатки по правую руку от него идет его напарник — Куроко Тецуя. Тихий и незаметный паренек, не урод, но и не сказать, что и писаный красавец. Скорее даже обыкновенный парень, выделяющийся лишь голубыми глазами и волосами на фоне других японцев. В штатах же на такой вид никто бы даже не обратил внимание.

Да и цель его визитов далеко не _«развлечения» _, а учеба. Вернее, попытка впихнуть в дурную крашеную на половину в красный голову Кагами Тайги хоть какие-нибудь свои знания за семь жалких дней. А выполнить это необходимо, иначе в субботу вместо матча этот идиот, набравший 0 баллов за один из тестов, будет убирать территорию, а не побеждать _«Поколение чудес» _. Да и тренер — Айдо Рико, на худой конец может и голову открутить.____

____А играть ему хотелось жутко. Во-первых, Кагами хотелось победить этих писанных гениев японского баскетбола, да и Тецуи он уже дал обещание. А во-вторых, невероятно хотелось утереть нос Аомине Дайки — бывшему «свету» его напарника. При первой встрече с ним у Тайги сложился подобный портрет: _хам, урод, нахал, ЧСВешник, но, зараза, сильный _. И последнее особенно подливало масло в огонь. К тому же, ребят подставлять тоже не хотелось, поэтому пришлось браться за учебу больше, чем за все до этого прожитые года.___ _ _ _

______Обычно, занятия проходили дома у Рико, под тщательным её надзором и с целой командой учителей, в которую входил и их капитан, которого тоже не стоило злить лишний раз. Однако, после первого же занятия Куроко уговорил тренера на то, чтобы лично заниматься с непутевым учеником после тренировок в клубе. Она долго упиралась, но все же согласилась. И за это Тайга был безумно благодарен своей «тени», ведь это все же хоть какой-то глоток свободы._ _ _ _ _ _

______Но говорить ему об этом он не спешил. Хотя бы потому, что Тецу посадил его на очень тугой и короткий поводок, не выпуская из виду ни малейшего движения своего напарника. Кто бы мог подумать, но его опыт игры в баскетбол здесь помогал. Куроко был невероятно _наблюдателен и расчетлив _. Стоило Тайге хоть немного дольше положенного задержать взгляд на часах, как его тут же окликали тихим и раздражающе вежливым «Кагами-кун» и самостоятельно приковывали взгляд пустой головы к учебникам и тетрадям. Оставалось только удивляться, когда он успевает следить за всем, ведь сам в это время мог спокойно пить чай или читать что-то.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Кроме того, чтобы это не было столь мучительным для Тайги Тецуя разработал целую систему поощрений и наказаний. За любой просчет он забирал что-то дорогое для Кагами, и казалось с радостью бы сломал, для усиления эффекта, но этого ему не позволяло воспитание. А за правильно решенную задачу отдавал их ему же. Абсолютно незатратно, но невероятно действенно._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Также, если у Куроко было хорошее настроение, или просто оставались силы после тренировки он мог немного шутить над своим напарником, как может только он. Чаще всего он просто пародировал девичьи фразы из манг или дорам, при этом играя жестами, но оставаясь прежним в лице. Или же _имитировал _ласковые движения женских рук, чаще всего поглаживая Тайгу за плечи или руки.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Сначала это казалось более чем забавным, но сейчас становилось страшным. Нет, не потому что Тайга резко изменил свое чувство юмора, а потому, что уже пять дней подряд не может просто спокойно пойти хотя бы в туалет и подрочить на какую-нибудь 2D девицу из плохого аниме, с кучей фан-сервиса. Не может просто снять напряжение. Из-за этого руки своего напарника ему стали казаться действительно более чем женственными и нежными, особенно с этими тонкими запястьями, а голос на удивление высоким и сладким. Эта иллюзия, созданная благодаря такому тотальному контролю лишь в моментах напоминала реальность, но убежать от нее было невозможно._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Поэтому два дня назад мозг, под влиянием инстинктов Кагами решили забить на все правила приличия и сделать то, что нужно. Нет, не изнасиловать Куроко, этого он себе никогда бы не простил, однако запереться в туалете под вполне очевидным предлогом Тайга сейчас мог себе позволить. Вернее, просто не мог иначе._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Но сегодня что-то пошло не по плану:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Нет, — вполне обычным флегматичным голосом ответил Тецу на его просьбу пойти в уборную. Это безусловно шокировало, но времени думать о причинах этого решения, не типичного для его тени особо не было. Сейчас вообще не хотелось соображать и учить что-то. А ведь Куроко просто поднял _гребаную ручку _. Всего лишь наклонился так, чтобы можно было в полной красе разглядеть его выдающееся место со всех сторон и позиций. И, черт, это было шикарно. Или это уже мозг Тайги тихо сходил с ума.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________— Куроко, я… — а что сказать? Я возбудился глядя на твою задницу? Я уже несколько дней хочу тебя грубо трахнуть? Конечно, ничего из этого не подходило. _Совершенно _. Но придумывать дальше и усугублять ситуацию Тайге не пришлось.  
— Я знаю зачем ты ходишь в уборную, не держи меня за дурака, — тихо, совершенно спокойно сказал Тецуя, словно это что-то обычное, вроде обсуждения погоды. Но для Кагами это сейчас было словно гром среди ясного неба. _Он знает _. Это просто позорище. Как им теперь общаться? Как этот парень может так спокойно говорить о таких вещах?  
— Если хочешь сделать это, то делай здесь и сейчас, но не отвлекайся от учебы. У нас осталось не так много времени, — в таком же тоне предложил он._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________«Блядь, блядь, как, как?» — единственное, что крутилось в голове Тайги сейчас. Его «тень» действительно только что предложил ему подрочить при нем? При этом так, словно просто пригласил его сыграть в баскетбол? Это, верно, шутка! Слуховые галлюцинации! Все, он сходит с ума._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Но это все было реальным. И видя замешательство своего «света» Тецу решил его сам подтолкнуть. Впрочем, как и всегда. Он уже привык, что Кагами тормозит на пустом месте и совершенно не умеет включать мозг, когда нужно и остужать свой пыл. И от этого слишком много проблем._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Куроко решил поступить самым простым способом. Сидя за спиной Тайги и опираясь подбородком о его плечо он одной рукой начал расстегивать массивный ремень школьных штанов своего туповатого «света», отчего последний был в немом шоке, но наконец быстро сообразив начал пытаться убрать досаждающую ему руку. Но у него этого естественно не получилось. 1-0 в пользу расчета над инстинктами._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Поэтому сейчас Кагами сидел с приспущенными штанами, прикрытыми веками и открытым ртом, надрачивая себе при постороннем человеке. Хотя, это не совсем точная картина, потому что поверх руки Тайги была и кисть Куроко, с этими чертовыми тонкими запястьями, которая сейчас и задавала темп сему действию: тихий и размеренный, как и сам «тень». Американец не мог точно сказать, что сейчас на лице Тецу, но был уверен, что там что-то вроде садисткой ухмылки. Он сейчас был словно дрессировщик, дающей своей верной собачке затравку так, чтобы она подсела на это и продолжала выполнять нужное уже без помощи человека._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________И действительно, как только Куроко почувствовал, что Тайга не нуждается больше в контроле и делает всё сам сразу же убрал руку. Но если бы только это…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________— А теперь продолжим занятие, — точно, садюга, думалось Кагами, как только он это услышал.  
— Блядь, ты серьезно? — выругался красноглазый, от чего Тецу, казалось, немного сморщил свой нос. Конечно, было понятно, что он не переносит грубую речь и ругань, но после того, как он заставил его делать _подобное _, это выглядело иронично.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я сейчас в состоянии хотя бы просто вести диалог, не говоря уже об учебе, — прерывисто, с придыхом от страсти и злости продолжал возмущаться Кагами. Это было действительно невыносимо. Такого психологического давления он не чувствовал даже в первые годы учебы в Америке. Так, стоп…___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________В его глазах загорелось осознание. _Прессинг _. Это сученыш, он…___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________— Я тебя ненавижу, — кипя от злости и унижения выпалил Тайга, при этом ускоряя темп дрочки, — у тебя нормальных способов что ли нет? — продолжал он все больше разгораясь, в первую очередь на себя.  
— М, теперь ты понял? — так невинно и по-детски спросил Тецу, словно он к этому и не причастен вовсе.  
— О да, и поверь, Куроко, сейчас ты мне за это ответишь! — быстро произнес Кагами, отвлекаясь от своего занятия и хватая мелкого поганца на руки, отчего тот на долю секунду, но заметно удивился. Но Тецу, не был бы Тецуей, если бы не его природная прямолинейность:  
— Кагами-кун, что ты хочешь сделать? — все также невинно. Бесит._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Но ответа не последовало. Тайга продолжал быстро передвигаться по своей квартире вглубь коридора, а затем резко открыл одну из дальних дверей. И вела она в спальню. И уже это начинало настораживать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Он быстро повалил свою _«добычу» _на широкую, двуспальную кровать, подробности которой нельзя было разглядеть из-за отсутствия освещения и быстрого темпа происходящего. Впрочем, как и всю комнату.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Куроко моментально среагировал, как и подобается специалисту по распасовке, и тут же попытался встать, однако эта попытка быстро провалилась в схватке со зверем, коим сейчас был Кагами. Поэтому теперь он был пойман в капкан чужих рук, оставаясь просто стоять на коленях и терпеть. А Тайга времени не терял и видя, что Тецу не проявляет больше никакого сопротивления начал тут же размашисто и смазано целовать изгиб его тонкой шеи, что выглядело так, будто он пытался его действительно съесть. Что, впрочем, было не далеко от правды. Сейчас Кагами был полностью поглощен своим желанием, делая однако все движения просто машинально, потому что так требовал некий этикет. И он следовал ему неуклюже и нелепо продвигаясь к ключицам, параллельно снимая одной рукой школьную рубашку Тецу, а второй уже поглаживал спину, чрезмерно сильно и совершенно без ласки надавливая на ровный ряд позвонков, что причиняло Куроко боль, от которой он, однако всего лишь тихо простонал._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Откидывая ненужную рубашку в сторону, Кагами пришлось на пару секунд оторваться от не желанного, но необходимого ему тела, не забывая удерживать свою _«добычу» _. Но довольно скоро он вернулся к своим «поцелуям», которые теперь перекинулись ещё и на грудь парня и все больше напоминали обыкновенное вылизывание, чем проявление страсти. И это было мерзко.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Куроко тем временем пытался просчитать последующий план действий. Мужчины его не возбуждали от слова «совсем», а тем более в подобных обстоятельствах, поэтому скоротать ночь в «жаркой» компании вряд ли получится. Да и даже сейчас поцелуи и ласки Кагами не побуждали в нем ничего, кроме раздражения и некого отвращения. Нет, даже не из-за того, что они были одного пола, Куроко был достаточно лоялен к подобному, хотя и был натуралом, а просто потому, что это были слюни. Чужие. На его теле. Не самая приятная вещь в мире._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Варианты на подобие «ударить по причинному месту и сбежать» тоже были отметены сразу. Во-первых, Кагами физически сильнее его, а во-вторых, даже если сыграть на резкости и неожиданности атаки и суметь вырваться нужно было как-то выйти из квартиры, а ключи Тайга в двери не оставляет._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Поэтому оставалось только попытаться вразумить его или просто вытерпеть эти 20 минут унижений и уйти. Первое предложение нравилось «фантому» много больше, поэтому он незамедлительно начал его воплощение:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________— Кагами-кун, я не гей, прекрати это, — уже в обычной, а не вежливой, как это было обычно, форме потребовал Куроко. Однако, Тайга и ухом не повел, лишь переключая одну из своих рук на сосок своего сокомандника и пытаясь вызвать в нем хоть какую-то реакцию. Но Куроко видя эти манипуляции лишь недоумевал, и даже испытал небольшую боль, когда крупные пальцы оттянули на себя одну из бусинок, да еще и прикусили острыми зубами.  
— Кагами-кун, хотя раз включи уже мозг и попытайся подумать над тем, что ты делаешь! — уже повышая голос повторил попытку Тецуя. И на этот раз добился реакции:  
— Заткни свой рот, раздражаешь, — лишь прорычал в ответ Тайга поднимая свою голову на один уровень с Куроко и заглядывая прямо в глаза. И это были глаза зверя, темные, почти уже не живые, какие-то дикие, по-настоящему пугающие. Стало ясно, что воззвать к Тайге сейчас у него вряд ли получиться. Значит оставалось только одно…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Тем временем поцелуи переросли в укусы. Его напарник в этом преуспел: сначала он ставил эти своеобразные метки буквально везде, где только можно, чем только ещё больше ранил хрупкое тело, а затем лизал все это. Или, правильней сказать зализывал, как зверь? И это повторялось не один раз. И хоть боль была и не сильной, но многократной. Достаточной, чтобы Тецу захотел прямо сейчас потерять сознание и дать Кагами то, чего он только захочет. Лишь бы это прекратилось. Уже который раз за вечер ему казалось, что его просто хотят съесть, а не изнасиловать, а это все — лишь игры._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________А тем времени вторая рука, до этого державшая Куроко от побега начала включаться в процесс: сначала она просто металась то по спине, то по груди юноши, словно пытаясь найти себе место. В итоге, быстро очертив выступающие лопатки, она ослабила ремень школьных брюк и нырнула внутрь. Но её ждало лишь разочарование, ведь Куроко нисколько не возбудился за это время, а все эти слюни и поцелуи-укусы лишь мешали процессу._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Тецу все это было просто безразлично. У них не было с Кагами такого рода эмоциональной связи, поэтому оставалось надеяться на простую физиологию. При чем не только свою._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Поэтому рука Тайги, начавшая медленно дрочить ему была все же весьма вовремя. Пока это приносило мало толка, да и движения эти были слишком грубыми и размашистыми, совершенно не подходящими Куроко. А когда Кагами решил ускорить темп Тецу и вовсе потерял эту тонкую нить наслаждения._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Поэтому решив, что чем быстрее Тайга получит желаемое, тем скорее он будет свободен, Куроко решил просто поучаствовать в процессе. Самое малое, что он понимал и мог сделать это просто не сопротивляться и надрачивать Кагами. Ещё раз. И все же, в этот раз он немного просчитался со своими методами воспитания. Поэтому одной рукой он потянулся к члену своего напарника и начал достаточно размеренно водить тремя пальцами вверх-вниз по всей немалой площади органа. Временами он оттягивал крайнюю плоть на себя или же в противоположную сторону, на что получал одобрительный рык Кагами._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________И Тайга посчитал это действие, как самое подходящее для того, чтобы наконец закончить с глупыми правилами и приступить к основной части. Он резко повалил Тецу на кровать всем своим весом, от чего тот мог с легкостью повредить ноги. Быстро стянул с него школьные брюки прямо вместе с боксерами, не забывая поцарапать бедра Куроко своими короткими ногтями, как и полагается зверю. Его любовь к меткам вообще выглядела довольно странно. Наверное, это и называют «животной страстью»? Тецуя не знал, да и думать сейчас об этом мало хотел._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Да и времени ему на это не оставалось. Также резко, как и в первый раз, но на этот раз с ещё большей силой его заставили перевернуться на живот. Настолько грубо и нетерпеливо, что кажется на утро останется ещё пара синяков. Но сейчас есть проблема намного больше, осознание которой почему-то пришло лишь сейчас._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Во-первых, Куроко никогда не приходилось иметь сексуальные отношения с парнями, а значит и знаний о процессе у него нет. Только смутные комментарии девчонок из его класса, из которых понятно только одно: будет больно. Но ещё больше его пугал сам Кагами. Вернее, размер его органа, а также тот факт, что он совершенно не заботится об удобстве Куроко._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Так и сейчас он поставил Тецу на четвереньки с силой надавив на его колени и потянув за волосы на себя, буквально заставляя подняться и принять именно такое положение. Словно Куроко действительно сопротивлялся. После этого, немного повозившись с чем-то, по всей видимости — презервативом, за что ему огромное спасибо, он без лишних церемоний вошел в Тецу. Кажется, такого яркого проявления эмоций он никогда не видел у своей «тени». Казалось, всего один короткий миг, но за это время Куроко испытал невероятную гамму боли. Как только Кагами начал он почувствовал резкую и острую боль во всем теле, словно через него провили множество невероятно острых шпаг. От этого на глаза выступили слезы, а с губ сорвался громкий и затяжной крик. Он вцепился пальцами в простыни так, что они заметно побелели даже на его коже, а через секунду боль сменилась на тупую, но постоянную, не говоря уже о невероятном дискомфорте от присутствия чего-то постороннего в заднем проходе._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Кагами же больше не двигался. Вернее, просто не мог. От боли и шока Куроко непроизвольно слишком сильно сжался внутри, поэтому приходилось просто ждать, когда он соизволит привыкнуть к этому. Но даже спустя некоторое время Куроко не мог принять чужой член. Теперь это было не так болезненно для Тайги, но крайне раздражало то, что он то сжимается, то разжимается. Ну, а Куроко же просто не мог это контролировать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Для Кагами это время ожидание было вечностью, а для Тецу — блаженными секундами, когда он может дать своему телу хоть немного отдохнуть. Но все же при первой же возможности Кагами продолжил движение._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Теперь Куроко не кричал, а лишь стонал от боли этих толчков, ранящих его изнутри. Из-за отсутствия подготовки это было и без того невыносимо, однако из-за того, что его не смазывали хотя бы слюной это было невероятно сухо. Тайга не мог нормально двигаться из-за чего делал это лишь с увеличенным усилием, что ещё больше травмировало Куроко. Ни о каких чувствах здесь не могло быть и речи. Прост неумелое удовлетворение физиологии, которое для Тецу уж точно не приносит ни капли наслаждение._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Темп Кагами был совершенно не умеренным. Сначала он просто пытался хоть как-то протолкнуть внутрь и не задумываясь об этом. А когда организм Куроко начал что-то делать с этим безобразием он мог позволить себе делать все, что хочет. Он срывался на невероятную скорость при этом то выходя полностью и возвращаясь с ещё большей силой, то всего лишь на пару миллиметров, создавая множество мелких толчков. В любой момент этот ритм, к которому казалось уже привык заменялся на медленный и тягучий, словно дразнящий. Почему-то в такие моменты Куроко думал, что Тайга, наверное, отличный любовник, когда не сходит сума, как сейчас. Впрочем, это больше было похожи на бред безумца. Куроко просто пытался сохранить хоть какие-то остатки своего сознание, которое с каждым новым толчком, до крови разрывающем его, давало новую трещину. Казалось, ещё немного и Куроко действительно нужна будет помощь психиатра. И как бы Тайга не пытался отвлекать его целуя шею и позвонки — это не помогало._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Вскоре это все закончилось. Ни о каких стонах, словно музыке, сопровождающих эту ночь не было и речи. Были только тихие всхлипы боли._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Утром Куроко встал раньше. Найдя ключи недалеко от выхода он поспешил покинуть квартиру, оставиви лишь записку:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

«Заешь, по поводу нашего обещания. Боюсь, я не смогу его сдержать».

— Куроко

Вскоре они с Кагами встретились вновь. На том самом матче с Тоухо. Только теперь, на Тецу была эта предательская черная форма с красными вставками. И Аомине. Он снова стал его светом, но казалось, что-то изменилось. В нем, между ними? Это уже не имело значения. 214-79 — таков был финальный счет. Печальный для Сейрин.

А через месяц после этого Кагами предложили место в Америке, и он уехал. И забыл о том, что происходило в эту ночь. Незаметно простил себя за содеянное и так и не понял свой урок.


End file.
